That Day Has Come sequel to Someday!
by XxharajukuloverxX
Summary: This is the sequel to Someday I'll Do My Best! Everything's perfect. Ron and Hermione. Ginny and Harry. Even the twins are happy! But they don't realize that nothing or nobody is perfect...and that someone will teach them that...very soon. R
1. Chapter 1

That Day Has Come

Lee52211

I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Hermione yawned and sat up in bed. Ron was sleeping quietly besides her. She looked at the time. 8:06. She crept out of bed, making sure not to wake Ron. She stepped over the creaking floorboards and started for the bathroom. She squeezed the tube of 'Rise and Shine' toothpaste, and stuffed her toothbrush into her mouth. Spit. Brush. Spit. Brush. She did floss, and did use Listerine. Her parents were her parents, and they were dentists, so of course she did those stuff. Even though she didn't only have 1 set of parents. She had two. Arthur and Molly Weasley were her second set. Hermione pulled open the crooked cabinet, and pulled out Ginny's hair brush, and started brushing her brown wavy hair. She showered quickly, and slipped on fresh clothes, a scarf and her sweater that Mrs. Weasley made for her last year. Of course jeans, and her favorite footwear, her black flats. She crept down the stairs very silently, to see Ginny and Mrs. Weasley already there.

"Merry Christmas Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley said smiling and hugging Hermione softly with the hand that didn't have hot chocolate in it.

"Thanks mum, same to you…"she said smiling and walking over to Ginny who gave her a small hug.

"Merry Christmas Herms,"

"Same to you Gin."

It was normal, Harry was still in bed, and so was Ron. Of course Fred and Alicia were, and so were George and Angelina. Mr. Weasley was still working, but he would come home later. Mrs. Weasley handed her a cup of hot chocolate, and Hermione gratefully took it. Angelina came down the steps quietly in 3 minutes basically, and the ritual of hugs and hot chocolate kept moving along. Then Alicia and Fleur came down together. Fleur looked like she was floating. Her legs moved swiftly, and her silk blue strapless dress hugged her. She looked beautiful. She had a blue headband pushed through her soft blonde hair, and she didn't look cold at old. It was winter, and everyone was usually cold at winter. They didn't wear silk blue strapless dresses, they wore sweaters…not Fleur not Fleur.

"Zit is Christmas agzan!!Zi am so 'xzited," Fleur said refusing to take the hot chocolate and giving a story about stains and her dress. Everyone looked at her in disgust especially Ginny, her hate for Fleur would never be over.

"Ginevra zu look ZO beautiful!!" Fleur said gently touching Ginny's dark red hair. Ginny glared at her, and said,

"Thank you but I would rather if you not touch my ha," but Ginny was cut off by Alicia.

"Soooo…who thinks we should wake the guys, and open the presents?" Alicia was a taker…not really a giver. She gave the cheap old clothing she had, and would gush about the stuff she was given.

"No need," Hermione said, "Here they come."

Mrs. Weasley looked up and waved at the boys. "Merry Christmas!!! We were waiting for hours!" Obviously that was a sarcastic note. Everyone hugged everyone. First all the boys hugged Mrs. Weasley, and accepted their slightly cold hot chocolate, and then they walked over to their wife's, and whispered 'Merry Christmas' in their ears.

Harry kissed Ginny softly, and Ginny whispered to him quietly in his ear, which made Harry laugh. Of course. It was about Fleur.

Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder, and he ran his hands through her brown hair. How cute.

Bill and Fleur fed each other hot chocolate, and Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia were all talking, and cracking up…for some weird reason.

Mrs. Weasley was no longer in the living room, but in the kitchen. She already started cooking. Hermione heard the pots and pans clicking, so they left the living room, and went to the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley out.

"Mum…anything I can do?" Hermione said.

"No Hermione dear, you go enjoy yourself, it's Christmas…your married." Hermione wanted to enjoy herself, but she saw the strands of silver gray hair in Mrs. Weasley's fading red hair.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. She was doing the wrong thing. Leaving Mrs. Weasley just like that. But she wanted to talk to Ron. Badly.

"Very dear, very sure…"she replied.

"Thanks mum," she said hugging Mrs. Weasley and heading back to the living room. Ron, Harry and Ginny were talking, and Hermione walked over to the 'trio'.

"Hey guys…"

"Hey Mione,"

"Hey Hermione,"

"Hey Herms,"

"Ron…can I talk to you in private for a second…outside maybe?" Hermione said this, but didn't blush…she just grinned.

"Sure Herms…" Ron replied putting his arm around her shoulder. They started walking for the door.

They were outside now. The snow was falling lightly…but it was still extremely cold. Hermione took Ron's hand off her shoulder, and held it. She held his other hand too. She really loved him. Ron smiled, and Hermione laid her head on his shoulder again. She loved doing that.

"Ron," she whispered quietly, "Do you love me?".

"Of course I do Herms…of course I do…"

Hermione kissed Ron softly, and then broke it, and kissed him again…weird this wasn't like Hermione at all. She ran her hands through Ron's red hair, and swung her hands on his shoulders. She was so happy…it was Christmas, and it was just so perfect. Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Harry…everything was so perfect…but they didn't all know…that all that would change.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione couldn't sleep. She was thinking about Ron. Christmas had passed a week ago, and everything seemed so happy then. But they got in a fight last night. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had gone to the Three Broomsticks together. Ron had started saying how he wished Hermione was more like Cho Chang, since she was friendly, prettier and she could cook. He was joking around, but it hurt Hermione's feelings so badly. So when they got home Hermione told him how she felt calmly, and he started saying how she takes things too personally. They got in a huge fight…and they went to sleep, meaning that they didn't solve it. So the problem would still arise in the morning. 6:05. Hermione was facing Ron, and Ron was facing Hermione. Ron was sleeping though, and Hermione was awake. She was looking at Ron. Looking at his bright red hair, and his tiny light freckles. She didn't want to be in this fight. It hurt her even more. For a minute, she was gonna wake Ron, and apologize…but she didn't. She crept out of bed, and changed from her pajamas to a green hoodie, blue jeans with tiny little rips in them, and her black ballet flats. Hermione was crazy to wear ballet flats out in the snow…but she loved doing it. She walked into the bathroom, were she brushed her teeth thoroughly, and flossed. She gargled and cleaned her tongue…you know…the whole dentist package. She ran down the stairs, to see the empty living room. Mrs. Weasley wasn't up yet. She shrugged, and opened the door to outside. Snow was HEAVILY falling, so Hermione hurried through it smiling as she heard the little crunches, reminding her of Christmas at Hogwarts. That lead her to thinking about Voldemort. She thought about how he was really gone. How she Harry and Ron had killed him. How she almost died killing him. It was so great. The world was basically perfect. Draco Malfoy wasn't a death eater, but he was Malfoy…so no one really talked to him. She pushed him out of her mind, since a memory popped into her head. She remembered when she really liked Draco…and how he was so nice to her…and then…she turned into…into a Pansy. And he didn't want her anymore. And she didn't know why at first…and then she looked at herself…and it all connected. But she also remembered a promise she made to herself, that someday she'll do her best…and that she will end up with him…no matter what. But now she was married to Ronald…and that promise would be broken…even though she never broke a promise in her life. She quickly pushed that thought out of her mind. But Hogwarts wouldn't leave her mind…Hogsmade wouldn't. So she decided to go to somewhere in Hogsmade. The Hogs Head…yes…that was good. The three broom sticks was infected with…Ron. And anger. So the Hogshead it was. She was excited to go there for some reason…she had a strange feeling that something would happen .She was Hermione Jane Granger you know.

Hermione finally found herself, walking on the snow of Hogsmade. She felt the hard cobblestones under the snow. She passed the Three Broom Sticks, and rolled her eyes. She passed Honeydukes, and bit her lip, looking at how great those sweets looked. She was longing to get one…but her body told her to go to the Hogs Head…she told herself to…it was faith in there…so she had to go…if she didn't…her life would be messed up. She didn't know why she had this strange feeling…but she did…and nothing could stop it. So finally she really the pub. She looked at the doors, and sighed. She pushed them open. Nothing. She sighed, and ordered a firewisky. She sat at a table by herself by the window, and waited for her firewisky to arrive. Finally it appeared on her table. She sipped it, and put it back down looking at the window. She knew something was gonna happen…someone was gonna come…and talk to her…and she was gonna be happy…but who? Ron, Harry…who?! She sipped her firewisky again, and then she heard the door open again. She didn't even bother to look up…it was probably just a random person…but she did. A blonde haired man had entered…he looked the same age as Hermione. He had piercing but soft gray eyes, and a thin but muscular body. He looked awfully like someone she knew…but she didn't know who. She tried to ignore him, and keep her eyes off him…but she couldn't. She just couldn't….if she heard his voice she would most definitely know who he was…so she just waited. He ordered a firewisky too, and he started towards Hermione. He was really cute in Hermione's opinion. So she looked away.

"Hermione?" the voice said.

Hermione automatically identified it. Draco Malfoy. He was showing himself in broad daylight…he must be good.

Hermione immediately looked up. He didn't sit down. He was wearing jeans…and a green polo shirt…well it looked like Polo…in the wizarding world it was called something else…Hermione couldn't place it right now…she was just staring at him. Her eyes slightly welled with tears. She looked at him…and then at the floor. He didn't sit down. She looked around noticing that no one was in the pub…she remembered that it was 6:05 when she left the house…and it was probably 6:15 right now. She stood up…and just stood there…looking in his eyes. They were beautiful. Gray…and soft and gentle towards her. She kept looking into them…and then the tears welled up again. And she burst into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders…and her hugged her back. She let the tears fall. She couldn't believe this was happening. She broke the hug to give him a small kiss on the cheek.

They sat down, opposite from each other…sipping their firewisky, just looking at each other. She looked at him, and he looked at her. No smiling. No talking. Nothing. Yet. They just looked at each other…thinking. Hermione didn't know what to say…that's why she didn't say anything. She was thinking of what to say. Draco on the other hand was thinking of what he was going to do…he had a problem on his hands…and he didn't know how to tell Hermione. He knew that Hermione was married to Ron…but Hermione didn't know who Draco was married to. Draco knew that this person would make Hermione really mad…but he didn't think of Hermione when he made the vows. Her long black hair…and matching jet black eyes. He light skin tone…her name was Cho Chang. Finally Draco broke the silence.

"Hermione, I…I need to tell you something…"

Hermione smiled a small smiled. "What do you need to tell me?"

"Hermione…I'm…I'm…married,"

Hermione smiled, she was happy Draco married Pansy…because she didn't want him to marry her friend.

"That's great Draco…"

"Hermione…I didn't marry Pansy…" he said like he read Hermione's mind.

Hermione's smile faded away.

"W-w-wait…who did you…who did you marry then?" she asked in a small quiet voice. She was scared now…who really was it? If it wasn't her…and if it wasn't Pansy.

Draco couldn't take the beating around to bush,

"Hermione…I married Cho Chang,".

Hermione's heart sank.

"And...and…all I ask…is for you to accept it…" he said quietly and gently. Then it happened. Just like a movie. The door's opened, and _she _came in. Cho Chang came strutting in. Her long black hair mid way through her back. It was shining more than ever. Her black eyes glistened. She was wearing a white turtle neck, some jeans, and black boots, which the bottom of her jeans were tucked into. It was simple…but it made her look gorge. She walked up to the counter, and ordered a firewisky as well, and then skimmed the room for Draco. She wasn't wearing any makeup, and that made her face beautiful. No stress buttons, pimples…nothing. No scars from fighting Voldemort…nothing. She finally saw found Draco…and Hermione and waved a little wave. Draco waved, and smiled at her.

"Please," he whispered right before she came. Draco stood up, and he wrapped his hand around her waist, she put her hand on his shoulder. She grinned at Hermione…Hermione smiled weakly. Do it for Draco…be strong…accept it. So she tried.

"Hello…Cho…you look really pretty…" she couldn't think of anything else to say. But Hermione looked at Cho…a little more closely…and noticed that she looked…big…her stomach did. And basically once again…Draco _read_ Hermione's mind and answered her question.

"Cho is…gonna have a baby Hermione…" Draco said. Cho smiled and nodded, and patted her stomach.

"Yep…and we're naming her Hermione…for you!" Cho said smiling and getting out of Draco's grip to give Hermione a hug.


End file.
